lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 1: Das Jahr der Schlangen
'Staffel 1 '''ist die erste Staffel der TV-Serie NINJAGO: Meister des Spinjitzu. Sie erschien 2012 und folgt auf das TV-Spezial. Die Staffel trägt den Namen „Das Jahr der Schlangen“ (im Original ''Rise of the Snakes). Handlung ''Der Aufstieg der Schlangen thumb|250px|Lloyd fordert Süßigkeiten Lloyd, der Sohn von Garmadon wird von der Schule für böse Jungs geschmissen und will ein Bösewicht wie sein Vater werden. Er versucht in Jamanakai, einem kleinen Dorf, Chaos zu veranstalten, jedoch gelingt ihm dies nicht, als er verspottet und von den Ninja aufgehalten wird. Als die Ninja zu ihren Drachen gehen, stoßen sie auf eine Prophezeiung, die vorhersagt, dass einer der Ninja sich erhöbe und der grüne Ninja werde. Durch Unstimmigkeit, wer der Auserwählte sein könnte, fechten sie ein Turnier aus, welches jedoch von ihrem Sensei, Meister Wu, beendet wird. In der Zwischenzeit geht Lloyd wütend durch die Berge und stößt auf das Grab der Hypnokobras. Der General des Stamms, Silthraa, versucht Lloyd durch Hypnose zu kontrollieren, doch wendet er sie versehentlich durch ein Spiegelbild gegen sich selbst ein und steht somit unter Lloyds Gehorsam. Durch seine neue Armee aus Schlangen greift er Jamanakai an und hypnotisiert die Dorfbewohner. Die Ninja erfahren schnell vom Angriff und eilen zur Stadt. Doch sie wissen nicht, wie sie ihre goldenen Waffen benutzen sollen und schaffen es nicht die Hypnokobras zu besiegen. Als Nya erkennt, dass der Stab des Generals das Gegengift enthält, entwenden sie diesen und befreien die Dorfbewohner von ihrer Hypnose. Der Kampf scheint entschieden und die Schlangen besiegt, jedoch wurde Cole heimlich zuvor von Skales hypnotisiert, was noch kein Ninja ahnt. Der Pfad des Falken thumb|250px|left|Die Ninja schleichen sich in das Baumhaus Kai, Cole und Jay fallen auf, dass Zane sich ab und an seltsam verhält, doch Sensei Wu erklärt ihnen, dass jeder unterschiedlich sei. Als sich beim Essen die Ninja über Zanes pinke Kochschürze amüsieren, bringt er den Müll raus und trifft auf einen Falken, welcher seine Bewegungen nachahmt. Daraufhin folgt Zane dem Vogel, welcher ihn zu einem Baumhaus führt, den die Hypnokobras für Lloyd fertigstellen. Um sie daran zu hindern, schleichen sich die Ninja in den Bau und kappen zwei Stützseile. Jedoch gelingt es Skales, Cole durch Hypnose auf seiner Seite zu gewinnen. Auch gelingt es der Schlange, Lloyd zu hintergehen und gefangen zu nehmen. Als Cole droht, das letzte Seil zu trennen, das das Baumhaus hält, ertönt der Klang einer Flöte und befreit ihn von der Hypnose. Meister Wu und Nya eilen zur Rettung und holen die Ninja ab. Als sie im Kloster eintreffen, waren die Schlangen bereits vorher da, entwendeten den Stab und zerstörten das Kloster. Als die Ninja Zane die Schuld geben, fordert Wu eine Entschuldigung von ihnen, jedoch scheint der Eisninja verschwunden zu sein. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Zane den Falken erneut verfolgte und präsentiert seinen Freunden ihr neues Zuhause, den Flugsegler. Unterdessen fechten Silthraa und Skales einen Kampf und den Titel des Generals aus. Lloyd versucht währenddessen eine mysteriöse Karte an sich zu nehmen. Als Skales den Kampf für sich entscheiden kann, wird er der neue General des Stamms und treibt Lloyd in die Flucht. Familienbande Die Ninja bemerken das ihr neues Heim:ein altes Schiff- doch nicht so super ist wie am Anfang und sie merken das es ein großer Schrotthaufen ist. Sensei Wu befielt den Ninja das Schiff aufzuräumen während er und Nya weg sind.Die Ninja erfüllen Wus Aufgabe besser als Wu es erwartete.Jay baut sogar an einem verteidigungsmodus. Doch dann tauchen Jays Eltern Ed und Edna auf und wollen das Schiff sehen.Als Jay sie zu ende herumgeführt hat schickt er sie zurück zum Schrottplatz wegen den Schlangen.Doch sie wollten erst gehen wenn Jay sie verspricht bald zu besuchen.Jay verspricht es ihnen und sie fahren nach Hause.In der Zwischenzeit befreit Lloyd die Beißvipern und macht sich auf den Weg zu Ed & Ednas Schrottplatz damit die Beißvipern ihre Armee mit Fahrzeugen aufrüsten kann. Am nächsten Tag möchte Jay seine Eltern besuchen doch die Drachen müssen alleine los und so haben die Ninja keine Transport möglichkeit und laufen zum Schrottplatz und bemerken das etwas nicht stimmt.Jay findet seine Eltern doch auch die wurden gebissen und verandeln sich langsam in schlangen.Die Ninja schaffen es die Beißvipern zu besiegen aber Lloyd flieht mit Fangtom (dem Gerneral).Der Rattlercopter nimmt sie mit und Wu erzählt den Ninja das sich ihre goldene Waffen in Fahrzeuge verwandeln können und hat einen Jet und fliegt damit dem Rattlerkopter hinterher und schaft es den Stab zu stehlen. Die Ninja fahren schnell zu ihrem Schiff und Jay möchte das Verteidigungssystem aktivieren mit dem das Schiff fliegen kann,doch es klappt nicht.Erst als Ed nachschaut funktioniert es. Aber beim Start fällt der Stab von Bord.Später setzten die Ninja Ed und Edna wieder ab. Traue niemals einer Schlange Sensei Wu lässt seine Ninja hart trainieren und stellt ihnen einen Rätsel: Welcher Weg ist der beste, um seine Feinde zu besiegen. Unterdessen schließen sich Pythor und Lloyd zusammen um die Schule der Bösewichte, der Lloyd einst angehörte, zu überfallen und eine geheime Karte zu entwenden. Während Lloyd Pythor für einen Freund hält, hat der es nur auf die Karte abgesehen. Als die Ninjas zur Schule stürmen um die Machenschaften ihrer Gegenspieler zu stoppen, lässt Pythor Lloyd im Stich und verschwindet allein mit der Karte. Erst jetzt erkennt Lloyd, dass er sich mit einem falschen Freund eingelassen hat. Sensei, der an Lloyd guten Kern glaubt, nimmt den tief verletzten Bösewicht auf und beschließt ihn zu unterrichten. Denn der beste Weg, Feinde zu besiegen, ist, sie zu Freunden zu machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Pythor will die vier Schlangenstämme vereinigen. Die Ninja versuchen ihn aufzuhalten doch Pythor ist schneller. Ehe sie sich versehen, hat Pythor zwei Stämme befreit. Schließlich nimmt er den Ninja auch noch ihre Flöte ab und liefert sie damit den Schlangen aus. Doch ein geheimnisvoller schwarzer Samurai eilt ihnen zu Hilfe und rettet sie. Die Ninja erfahren, dass Pythor eine Versammlung aller Schlangenstämme einberufen hat. Es gelingt ihnen, sich unbemerkt unter das Publikum zu mischen. Durch das geschickte Streuen von Gerüchten bringen die Ninjas die Schlangenstämme gegeneinander auf. Pythors Plan ist damit vorerst gescheitert. Die Verlorene Stadt Der geheimnisvolle Samurai macht den Ninja ihren Rang als Kämpfer gegen das Böse streitig. Bei einer Serie von Schlangen-Überfällen ist er stets zuerst vor Ort und hat die Lage längst im Griff, wenn die Ninja eintreffen. Dies, sowie die Frage, wer der grüne Ninja wird, beschäftigt die Freunde unentwegt. Kurzer Hand beschließen sie, dass derjenige von ihnen, dem es gelingt die Identität des Samurais zu enthüllen, der grüne Ninja werden soll. Auch Lloyd will sich an diesem Wettstreit beteiligen. Doch damit bringt er sich und die Ninjas in große Gefahr.Sie tun so als würden sie gegen den Samurai kämpfen und fliehen gemeinsam.Doch der Samurai springt vom Mech ab und fliegt hinterher.Kai ist beim absturz auch vom Mech geflogen und sieht wer der samurai ist.Es ist seine Schwester Nya. Doch Nya bittet Kai es niemanden zu erzählen und Kai tut das auch. Der Nindroid Die vier Ninja glauben, längst genug trainiert zu haben. Doch Sensei Wu erklärt ihnen, dass dem nicht so ist und sie zudem die Blockaden in ihren Herzen lösen müssen, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu erreichen. Kurze Zeit später folgt Zane dem Falken und erfährt, dass er ein Nindroide ist. Zane ist vollkommen erschüttert. Doch seine Freunde fangen ihn auf und schließlich kann er seine Herkunft akzeptieren. In diesem Moment werden die Ninja von Baumhörnern angegriffen. Da Zane nun mit sich im Reinen ist, kann er sein ganzes Potential nutzen und so gelingt es ihm die Baumhörnchen zu besiegen. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Jay ringt sich endlich dazu durch, Nya zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen mag. Als sie zustimmt, macht Jay Freudensprünge. Gemeinsam ziehen sie los in ein edles Restaurant im Vergnügungspark. Doch dann verletzt sich Jay unglücklicherweise an einem Zahn von einer Beißviper und mutiert daraufhin zur Schlange. Während Jay versucht sich zu verstecken, um seine Verwandlung geheim zu halten, schlüpft Nya in die Rolle des Samurai, um die den Park angreifenden Schlangen aufzuhalten. Als sie auf Jay trifft, erkennt sie ihn trotz seiner Verwandlung und mit einem Kuss kann sie den bösen Zauber aufheben. Jay ist nun wieder ganz der Alte. Und als Nya kurze Zeit später von den Schlangen überwältigt wird, ist es an ihm, seine Freundin zu retten. Der Talentwettbewerb Auf der Suche nach der zweiten Reißzahnklinge erfahren die Ninja, dass sie die Siegestrophäe bei einem Talentwettbewerb ist. Um endlich in den Besitz der Klinge zu gelangen, beschließen sie dort anzutreten. Sie lassen sich von Coles Vater trainieren, der allerdings noch immer glaubt, sein Sohn gehe auf eine Schauspielschule. Auch Pythor hat es auf die Reißzahnklinge abgesehen. Er hat einen der Juroren ausgeschaltet und seinen Platz in der Jury eingenommen. Dennoch gelingt es den Ninja zu gewinnen, weil Cole sein wahres Potential entfalten kann. Doch damit gibt sich Pythor nicht geschlagen: Er stiehlt den Pokal. Der grüne Ninja Sesei Wu kehrt zurück und zwar mit Garmadon. Kai kann sich nicht mit Garmadon abfinden und hat sogar einmal mit ihn gekämpft.Sie erfahren vom Falken das die 3. Reißzahnklinge im Feuertempel ist und sie fliegen dahin. Garmadon befreit Lloyd der aber dann auf einem Stein,der in der Lava schwimmt und alle Ausgänge krachen zu und nur Kai und Lloyd sind noch im Tempel.Kai entfaltet sein wahres Potenzial als er Lloyd rettet.Später erfahren sie das Lloyd der grüne Ninja ist. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Die Ninja finden heraus, dass sich die Reißzahnklingen unterhalb von Ninjago befinden. Sie versuchen, die ersten drei zu stehlen, doch bei ihrem Versuch werden sie gefangen genommen. Lloyd, der Grüne Ninja, will seine Freunde retten, doch er ist den Schlangen unterlegen. Nun kann sie nur noch einer befreien: Lord Garmadon. Er befreit die Ninja dann mit den Skeletten und die Ninja stehlen die Reißzahnklingen. Pythor flieht indem er sich unsichtbar macht aber er ist auf dem Flugsegler geflohen. Das böse Erwachen Pythor gelingt es, die vier Reißzahnklingen zu stehlen und macht sich, gefolgt von den Ninja,Sensei Wu, Nya (als Samurai X )und Lloyd ,der den Flugsegler fliegt auf den Weg nach Ouroboros. Die Ninja schaffen es nicht, Pythor aufzuhalten und so erweckt Pythor mit den Reißzahnklingen den großen Schlangenmeister, der nun beginnt, alles um sich herum zu verschlingen. Rettung in letzter Sekunde'' Der große Schlangenmeister ist dabei, alles zu verschlingen, was ihm in den Weg kommt. Zusammen mit Lord Garmadon entwickeln die Ninja einen Plan, wie sie dem großen Schlangenmeister doch noch das Handwerk legen können, bevor er auch noch die Stadt zerstört nachdem die Pläne der Ninja gescheitert sind.Die Ninja geben Garmadon die goldenen Waffen damit er den Schlangenmeister besiegen kann.Aber am Ende flieht Garmadon mit den goldenen Waffen. Episoden Auftritte Gut Das Ninja-Team setzte sich in dieser Staffel aus Kai, Cole, Jay und Zane zusammen, unterstützt wurden sie von Wu, Nya (ab Folge 5 auch als Samurai X), dem Falken und den Walkers (nur Folge 3). Ab dem Ende von Folge 4 gehört auch Lloyd als prophezeiter Grüner Ninja fest zum Team, in den Folgen 11-13 werden die Helden zusätzlich von Lord Garmadon unterstützt. Böse Die Schurkenfraktion dieser Staffel waren die Schlangen, oder genauer die Serpentintenstämme der Hypnokobras, Beißvipern, Würgeboas und Giftnattern. Hauptantagonist war zunächst Lloyd (Folgen 1-3) , später dann Pythor (Folgen 4-12) und im Staffelfinale schließlich der Große Schlangenmeister (Folgen 12 und 13). Andere primäre Antagonisten waren die Schlangengeneräle Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor und Acidicus sowie Lord Garmadon (nur Beginn Folge 7 und Ende Folge 13) . Neutral Als nennenswerte neutrale Charaktere treten in dieser Staffel der Postbote (Nur Folge 5) und Kruncha und Nuckal (Cameos in den Folgen 4 und 9) auf. Außerdem hat Mistaké ihren ersten Auftritt (Folge 7). en:Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012